Wolf's Rain: Moonlight Buzzes
by Dragon Kamui
Summary: What happens when you take 5 wolves, and give them lots of alcohol? Hahaha! i must say its quite amusing! Read and find out! (dont ask how a wolf can hold a beer bottle, i dont know) NO LEMONS


A/N- Okeeday! this is my first and probably only Wolf's Rain fanfic and its quite... uhh... interesting. It's also funny as hell! so read it damn u!! lol

Disclaimer- i do not own Wolf's Rain T-T

---------------------------------------

With a snort, Toboe fell over laughing wildly clutching a bottle of vodka in his hand. "HAHAHAHA!...WHOA...this stuff ::belches:: is fucking good!"

"HAHA! Drunk runt!! Drunk runt!!" Hige added, wobbling dangerously and pointing a finger at the small brown wolf. With an odd growl/hiccup, Toboe jumped awkwardly at the plump wolf extending an arm to punch him, but missing horribly and accidentally hitting Tsume, who was standing with his arm around Kiba in a "buddy" sort of way.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN' YOU SHILLY SIT!!!" Tsume roared drunkenly, spinning on the spot with agility amazing for a stone drunk wolf, and throwing his bottle of beer on the ground, shattering it.

Toboe looked up at him with crossed eyes smiling weirdly and drooling slightly. "HEE!!! I dunno! And who's gotta shit?" he added lolling his head to the side.

Tsume had now diverted his attention elsewhere, however. He was standing wide-eyed and wobbling slightly. "Eh? What the fuck are you doin', whitey?!"

Kiba, for some unknown reason, had grabbed Tsume's crotch and was eyeing him up oddly. "Ooooo! I dunno... HEH HEH HEH!" Kiba said in an almost orgasmic tone, letting go of the dark grey wolf's privates and looping his arms around his shoulders, hanging on him like an annoying pet monkey or clingy girlfriend.

Belching, Tsume swayed a little, crossing his eyes as they rolled up in his head, and, with a thump, fell flat on his ass, Kiba landing over his lap with a small yipe. Suddenly, the group heard a funny sort of howling laugh as Blue staggered into the group who were gathered on the small stone hilltop under the bright full moon's light. With a loud drunken chuckle, the high-as-a-kite half wolf made a wide smile as she blurted slurred sentences. "WOOOO!! The guyseses are GETTIN' IT ON!! WOOOO!!" she yelled obnoxiously, ripping off her jacket and shirt and swinging them in a circle above her head.

Seeing the sight of Blue without any sort of clothing on her upper half Toboe's eyes widened, as did Hige's. Kiba and Tsume were too busy laughing and making strange noises elsewhere to notice the topless half wolf (use your imagination! ).

"WHOAHOHO!! So THAT'S what BOOOOBS looky like!!" the little drunken wolf hollered excitedly at this new sight.

Hige belched and shook his vodka bottle at the small wolf threateningly with an extremely red face, "EHHH!! Don't get no fuckin' idee-ers, runty boy! THAT 'UNS MY WHO-MAN!!!"

"Oh you SO HOT!!" Blue said drunkenly, dropping her jacket and shirt and leaping at the yellow shirted wolf, "Take me NOOOOWWWWW!!!" she drawled clinging to his shirt and pushing him over. Hige had a strangely satisfied bubbly smile on his face as he chuckled while Blue started touching and fondling him all over. "Heheheheh! Stop poking my leg, Hige!! It tickles!" Blue laughed.

Without warning, they heard the sounds of a man talking to himself and laughing insanly. "Dod gamnit! Where's my car... EH... errrr... ship thingy! WEEEEOOOOOOO! HIYA WOLFIES!! Isn't this fucking WEIRD how weses all drunk like clams... HAHAHA clams!!" Darcia hooted as he stumbled awkwardly into camp with only his pants and shoes on brandishing a bottle of rum. Taking a great gulp of the liquid he belched then turned around and started slowly walking off again. "AHHHHH!! This is some GOOOOOOD SHIT!!!" he hollered, as he suddenly stopped and fell backwards, eyes shut, unconscious. Tsume made his way over to the man, zipping his tight leather pants and kicking him in the side. "EHHH! Tha' pansy COULDN'T even take a little bit of acolol!! HA!" With a sudden belch, Tsume too fell flat on his face in a deep slumber.

With a grunt, Hige sat up, pushing the now sleeping Blue off him and readjusting his shirt. Looking around with blurred eyes he started laughing. "Hahahahaheeheeheehee! All the little peoples are sleepy sleepy sleepin'!!!! All the alcohol is MINE!! ALL MINE!!! He hooted maniacally, stumbling around the camp and finding the remaining bottles of alcoholic beverages and draining each of them in turn. After another thirty seconds the large wolf belched loudly and began talking to himself. "Weeeeoooooo!! Yummy yummy in my tummy I like rummy yum yum yummy!" he sang stupidly dancing around the camp. Without warning, he tripped on Toboe who had fallen asleep before the little episode with Kiba and Tsume, thankfully, and fell awkwardly over, falling asleep before hitting the ground with a great flump.

THE NEXT MORNING

That morning, the group woke up at nearly the same time, but Darcia was nowhere to be found. Toboe was the first to rise and clutched his head, rocking back and forth, "Owwwww... my head..... it feels like someone is banging a drumb around in it!" he whined. Tsume had sat in a secluded area and was holding his face in his hands. His temper was very short at the moment.

Hige sat up and looked around blinking. Groaning, he looked at all the bottles of alcohol scattered throughout the area and then to Blue, who was sleeping still topless, but lying upside down, hiding anything inappropriate. "What the hell happened last night?!" he asked rushing over to the half wolf as fast as his hangover-laden head would allow and covered her with her shirt and jacket.

As Kiba sat up he winced, clenching his teeth he looked around trying to remember the events that took place last night. With a slow, carefull and confused voice, the white wolf looked around, "Why... does my ass hurt...?"

--------------------------

Go ahead, taunt my pervertedness! i dont care! hahahahah!


End file.
